


PDA

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It becomes apparent, one afternoon, that Sherlock's understanding of the acronym, PDA, is just one of things he and Molly see differently on. </p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded 2 months after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> Posted June, 2015.

  
Sherlock: I texted her.

  
John: You texted her?

  
Sherlock: *nods* Yes.

  
John: To see if...?

  
Sherlock: To see if physical displays of affection were permitted.

  
John: You do realize it's public displays; PDA.

  
Sherlock: *ignores John and walks over to Molly*

  
Molly: Just have to weigh the liver first, and then I can retrieve the toxicology reports for you. *smiles and returns the liver to the cadaver*

  
Sherlock: Finished?

  
Molly: *looks away with a sigh* Yes, I'm finished. *muttering 'impatient'*

  
Sherlock: *brushes her braid away* Splendid. *ducks in and kisses her*

  
Molly: *eyes blink open; wide like saucers*

  
Sherlock: *pulls back* I was hoping for more, Molly. *tries again*

  
Molly: *arms flailing helplessly by her side* Sherlock! *muffled*

  
Sherlock: Yes?

  
Molly: Why? *removes her gloves*

  
Sherlock: *innocently* Why what?

  
Molly: Hmm, yes. I don't know. Let's start with the kissing. Why?

  
Sherlock: I wanted to.

  
Molly:   


  
Sherlock: I did ask.

  
Molly: *brows scrunched* When?

  
Sherlock: Last night. We were... Texting. I asked if PDA was permitted at Bart's.

  
Molly: *blinking rapidly* Ohh. You meant between us?

  
Sherlock: Of course.

  
Molly: It's just - I - I don't know. *glancing up nervously* I didn't know you wanted this.

  
Sherlock: I thought that was quite clear by now.

  
Molly: How exactly was that clear, Sherlock? *hands on her hips*

  
John: I don't think she got your memo, mate.

  
Sherlock: *glares at John* I visit you all the time.

  
Molly: At work, Sherlock.

  
Sherlock: We have lunch frequently.

  
Molly: At my work.

  
Sherlock: I dress up for you... Yes I know; at your work.

  
John: Your case is failing, Sherlock.

  
Molly: *glares at John* Zip it.

  
John: Yep.

  
*a pause*

  
Sherlock: Do I have to apologize now?

  
Molly: *laughs* No. We're okay.

  
Sherlock: And we can resume the PDA?

  
Molly: *raises her brow*

  
Sherlock: *reassuring* Not at work.

  
Molly: *nods*

  
Sherlock: *smiling excitedly* Splendid.

  
Molly: Thought you'd think so.


End file.
